Beep
by Anim3Fr3ak3
Summary: Ciel's in the hospital. Flashbacks of Earl Ciel. It's a really bad summary, I don't even know where that story is going but feel free to read. Characters are OOC (out of character), and Ciel is 17 and Sebastian is 25, so the age gap is not like pedophile-ish. No big spoilers form the manga or anime, will have little plot hints though. YAOI! Uh, don't like, don't read.
1. I

I am going to change the name I just don't know what to change it to.

*** Tanaka is a woman, may change other genders. I changed his gender to fit the story. Hope it doesn't bother anyone.***

I do not own Black Butler/ Kuroshitsuji.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Was all I heard for days on end.

*knock, knock*

"Come in."

"Ah. Good morning Ciel, how are you today?"

A woman in blue scrubs I had come to know as Tanaka, replied as she opened the door and stood next to my bed; she took a quick look at bed table and frowned.

"You know if you want to get better, you should eat," "Who said I want to get better?" I quickly spoke so my voice wouldn't crack. With an amused look on her face she shuffled towards me and pinched my cheek.

"Just because I'm old doesn't mean you can get passed me, I see the satisfaction in you when you win a game, or the way your eyes sparkle when someone mentions sweets. There are things in life that people can't explain like why you act like you're grown when really you're still a child." I mumbled incoherent words while rubbing my cheek hoping it wasn't pink; with a sigh she pushed the table towards me picked up the spoon.

"Look if you won't eat I'll just have to feed you, you don't want anyone coming in to see that, would you?" She said to me with a smirk. "Fine." I huffed and grabbed the spoon from her hand; "Aw, Ciel. You're too cute." She gave me a grin, and I sent her a glare.

"I'll come back later to check up on you. Oh and before I forget, here." She handed me a blue drafting book and a package to drawing pencils. "Shh, don't tell anybody I'm not supposed to give you things." I looked and her and whispered a thank you and she gave me a candid smile, and left shutting the door quietly behind her.

I looked at the oatmeal and bananas, and the glass of milk on my bed table and sighed; I picked up my spoon and quickly ate. Once I finished I snuggled back into my pillows and slowly drifted to sleep.

"Young Master." A rich, soft voice purred.

"Mmmm." I murmured.

"Wake up Young Master." The gentle voice called out again. I slowly began to roll around before, I met a toned yet, soft, warm body. "What?" I opened my eyes and my cerulean eyes met enchanting, red wine eyes. I rubbed and blinked my eyes, until I heard a deep, velvety chuckle.

"My, my doesn't someone look alluring in the morning?" I blinked and replied

"What? Who are you, why are you in my bed." Another smooth chuckle erupted from his pale throat,

" Well, it seems you do not remember what occurred last night, though it is for the best an earl should not think such naughty thoughts. And I, my Young Master am your loyal butler, Sebastian Michaelis." I blinked again,

"Oh.. WAIT. Young Master? Butler? Last night? WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?" I shouted at him. Instead of answering me he took out a pocket watch from his coat, which I had not realized he had on, and furrowed his brow.

"Oh dear, we are running quite late, it's time for you to get up now. I had let you sleep in to help with your soreness; but I see I should have woken you a bit earlier. Come now Young Master."

Sebastian said as he swiftly left the bed and smoothed out the sheets he was sitting on. "Sebastian, you have not answered my questions." I spoke with a displeased look on my face.

"No time for that now, we must get you dressed and ready for the day." "No Sebastian," I reached for him and a sharp pain shot through my spine, "Ahhh!" "Young Master,"

He reached for me and cradled my upper body, I tried to move to get more comfortable but every position hurt. "Young Master," damn it why was I so sore,

"Young Master," I was still thrashing in his arms,

"Ciel." I froze.

"As I said Ciel, it is time to wake up now,"

"What I am already up?"

"Wake up now."

"What?"

"Ciel."


	2. II

So... Yeah, new chapter today because I twas being cool and didn't go to school and I wrote this chapter while writhing in pain on my aunts couch, but whatever. Might not be the best. The first couple of chapters will be pretty random and I still don't know where I want to go with this so we shall see.

Okay so I am still trying to get the hang of this, but I got my first Review and Follow! So I thank Mrs. for the follow and promocat for the review!

Okay now, STORYTIME.

_Italics are thoughts_

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

I opened my eyes and saw him.

Perfect pale skin, bright wine red eyes, pure raven hair that was tucked behind his ear, and the same rich, deep voice.

"So finally he is awake." He said with a soft chuckle.

My mouth was surprisingly dry, so I licked my lips.

"Uh, who are you?"

"Ah, where are my manners? My name is Sebastian Michaelis, and I am your doctor." He said with a smile.

"S-Sebastian Michaelis?" _You mean my butler?_

"Haha, yes feel free to call me Sebastian. You will be seeing me quite often now." He sent me a smirk.

"Now Ciel. Is it all right if I call you that?" He asked with a tilt of his head.

"Y-yes." I croaked.

He smiled,"Okay now I need to give you a check up so please lean forward and, I will need to see your back , alright?"

"O-okay," _damn it why do I keep stuttering_?

I sat up and shifted my bed sheets to sit at the edge of the bed. He turned to me and pulled apart the ties on my hospital gown, and rested his hands on my waist.

"Ciel, I see the bruising has gotten a bit worse have you been sleeping on your back?"

I leaned away from him but his hands on my waist kept me still.

"Ciel."

"Yes, okay. I hurts to sleep in any other position."

"Well now I will see to it you get some more pillows alright?"

"Mmm." I was still in shock.

He held the sides of the gown together and told me to turn around.

"Now Ciel, I am going to need to see your chest, is that alright?"

I looked down and nodded; he let go of the gown and it fell at my sides.

He ran his fingers over the mark above my left ribs and I shivered.

"Ciel, do you remember anything before you came here?"

I shifted again and he let me, I looked up and bit my lip, "No, just little glimpses, all I remember is nurse Tanaka." He gave me a warm

smile, and put his stethoscope to my chest;

"Ah, Tanaka. Well no worries, but someone will be coming in to question you."

"I would've guessed."

"Hnn, now your legs please."

"Why would you need to see my legs?' I said while chewing on my index finger.

"Have you not seen your injury? Maybe I should have told you before.." He told me while tilting his head and tapping on his chin.

I gave him a heated glare and took off the thin blanket around my legs, and let out a loud gasp. There were multiple bandages around the length of my legs; almost all of my skin was covered you could only see tiny glimpses of my skin,

"H-how did I not notice that before?" He just shrugged and made sure all the bandages hadn't moved when I was sleeping.

"Well done Ciel you did great, I will get your pillows now," I tried not to smile at the praise, as he lifted my sleeves and tied the gown. He left and quickly returned with five pillows in hand varying in size and my jaw dropped.

"Tsk, tsk, Ciel letting me see you in such a state," my jaw snapped back and he gave me a chuckle.

"I, I do not need that many." I hastily said, whilst he shifted the pillows around the head of my bed.

"Believe me it will make your sleeping easier, and let the bruise on your back and the cut on your leg heal." He said with a tiny lift at the corners of his lips.

He was about to turn and leave again for good this time when I reached for him, "Sebastian?"

"Yes Ciel?"

"Could you tell me more about myself?" I asked quietly.

He looked at me at frowned, _though he still looked quite beautiful. Wait, WHAT. Why did I just think that?_

"It seems as though you suffer from memory loss, though you do not have any head injuries. Ciel, what do you remember about yourself?"

"Umm, my name is Ciel, I am a boy, I am 17, my eyes are blue, I am in a hospital, my nurses name is Tanaka, and my doctor is Sebastian Michaelis."

"Interesting." He said and fled the room.

"Wait, SEBASTIAN!"


	3. III

Okay I am going to clear some things up, though I don't know if any of you are confused but whatever I am still going to do it. Ciel is in the hospital for an _unknown _reason with injuries to his back and legs with memory loss, Sebastian is his doctor, and Tanaka the "woman" is his nurse. I have never been seriously injured so I have no idea how check-ups work it that sort of situation, and obviously if you had an injury to your back the hospital would not let you rest on it; but lets just say everyone up until Sebastian are incompetent fools. I still have no idea what the heck happened to Ciel, but maybe it will come to me in my sleep.

Mah, gosh, my gosh, MAH GAWD. Guess what I am learning in Social Studies now. That's right you silly goose, I am learning about the VICTORIAN ERA! I was literally rolling on the floor of my classroom, because it was too much. My teacher said this, _"I don't think they had any servants,"_ and I replied, _"Umm, I think there were butlers..."_ Then I proceeded to die on the floor. That's all.

**Now to the story...**

I do not own Black Butler/ Kuroshitsuji.

* * *

_Italics are thoughts._

I could hear the faint sounds of a violin and singing.

"Young Master."

I blinked and I was sitting behind an ebony desk with intricate golden designs carved into the edges in a Victorian style office, with rows of books on the walls; and my "butler" standing before me.

"Young Master have you forgotten? Today is Miss Elizabeth's birthday and she is celebrating it here." He spoke in a slow, soothing voice.

_Miss Elizabeth? Miss Elizabeth. The girl who my parents are forcing me to marry? W-Wait how do I remember that?_

"Young Master? Are you all right? I don't seem to have all of your attention." He asked with a worried look.

"I am fine Sebastian." Though he didn't believe me, he nodded.

"Well then Young Master we must get you dressed, Miss Elizabeth has chosen an outfit for you to wear." He told me with a small smirk.

I tilted my head and furrowed my brows.

"You will see."

{Line Break}

I took one look at my outfit and I could feel my face getting red. The outfit was made out of an ivory dress shirt with ruffles up to the collar and sapphire blue waistcoat with large ivory ribbons on the sleeves, matching blue shorts, black thigh high socks, and a black top hat with a sapphire blue ribbon embedded into a black silk ribbon

"Now, now Young Master Miss Elizabeth has chosen this for you and will be cross if you do not wear this."

"Cross? She is not my mother; and I absolutely refuse to wear that."

"Come now Young Master, everyone is awaiting your arrival." I huffed and turned away.

With a deep sigh he moved towards me and wrapped his arms around my shoulder and bent down towards my ear.

"Now Young Master, there are people waiting for you and it is unfit as an earl to keep them waiting. Isn't it?" He whispered and my breath hitched.

His body felt surprisingly warm and I almost leaned into him, I shifted from my right foot to my left and gave him a quick nod, he then moved to undo my tie, then my shirt. I shivered at the cool breeze that passed my shoulders.

He ran his finger against my chest over the mark on my left ribs and settled on the top of my pants. He made quick work of them and soon enough I was left only in my drawers.

"I see you still have the marks." He said behind his hand with an amused look on his face.

"What?" I turned towards the gold edged mirror hanging form the wall and saw that there were purplish marks littered around my neck and collarbone; I looked at him and his eyes were curved into half moons.

"What. Is. This." I spoke trying to keep my voice as calm as possible.

"Those are love bites or hickeys, if you will, Young Master." He said as he pulled the ruffled shirt over my shoulders and buttoned it up.

"And how did I acquire these."

"You received them from me last night." He then fastened my pants, and smiled.

*knock, knock*

"E-excuse m-me Young Master, your guests are g-getting impatient." The sound of a woman came through the door.

*sigh*

"Y-," I was about to speak but Sebastian cut me off.

"Yes Mey-Rin, we will be down soon enough. Thank you."

"Well then Young Master, we've wasted enough time."

"Hmm." I mumbled through pursed lips.

He knelt, then pushed my right foot through the sock and pulled it up to my thighs, then did the same to the other. He immediately helped me into my shoes and tied them, then went to grab my coat.

"Young Master, I must say you do look quite delightful in this." A smirk was present on his face.

I looked to him and scowled. "Please refrain from saying such vile words when in public, understood?"

He left his kneeling position and stood with his right hand resting on his upper left side, "Yes my lord."

* * *

So yeah, I decided to post this now because I am kind of stuck and I have three projects to do in school so it's getting pretty hectic but its all due next week so I hope this will satisfy you guys for a bit, but rest assured that I will definitely post at the end of next week at the latest. Who knows I might get inspired while I am filming my project. See ya later!


	4. Things

Umm... Hey there stranger. It's been a while and I am really sorry school is being stupid, but tomorrow is my last day before Work Experience! (It's basically when companies get free child labour for two weeks and it's not illegal. Any ways I am currently getting high off of candy, oh yeah... HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Yeah this is really random but yeah this weekend or Monday I will definitely be making a new chapter; so please don't hate me if you thought this was going to be a new chapter! I was planning to kind of doing a Halloween themed chapter, where crazy stuff happens and yeah let me know whatcha think.


	5. Umm

_*stands up*_

_"Hi my name is Anime Freak, and I am a liar."_

_"Hello Anime Freak..."_

So... I am really sorry I strung you guys along when really, I'm stuck. I am going to take a break from this story for a bit because I have total writers block. I highly doubt that I will be stuck for long, (I hate it when writers just stop and don't come back, it makes me want to chop them). Any ways if I do not write by the first week of December you may proceed in doing whatever your hearts desire in rage. I have a few ideas for other stories so I am trying to get those going, so yeah...


End file.
